Amanecer
by SoneaKyraliana
Summary: Tras el primer año de Harry,la explosión de poder desencadenada por la magia usada al matar a Quirrel atrae a un curioso ángel. Al primer encuentro le sigo otro,y otro. Harry necesita alguien con quien ser él mismo,Gabriel necesita alguien que vea más haya de su disfraz,más allá del Bromista,de Loki. Necesita alguien que entienda su amor por su familia. Alguien como Harry. Slash.


Hadrian suspiró, aún sin abrir los ojos, y se acurrucó un poco más contra la fuente de calor que parecía rodearlo por todas partes.

La hermosa risa de su compañero retumbó bajo su cabeza y Hadrian volvió a suspirar, complacido.

— ¿No vas a abrir los ojos?

— ¿Para descubrir que todo ha sido un sueño? No, gracias.

— ¿Por qué iba a ser un sueño? —Hadrian prácticamente podía oír el ceño en su voz.

— ¿No lo son todas las cosas bonitas en mi vida?

El joven sintió a su compañero cambiar de posición bajó él para poder mirarlo a la cara sin tener que soltarlo, pero continuó con los ojos cerrados.

—Hadrian, abre los ojos. —rogó.

El chico obedeció a regañadientes, pero sus quejas fueron olvidadas cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amante.

Los rayos de sol del amanecer que entraban por la ventana pintaban de dorado su piel y no pudo evitar preguntarse si no habría sido realmente el modelo de Miguel Ángel. Una mano acarició su mejilla y él se apoyó en su toque.

—Esto no es ningún sueño, Hadrian. No voy a dejarte.

Hadrian apartó los ojos ante la intensa mirada de amor en el rostro de Gabriel. Le era tan difícil aceptar que era amado…

—Mírame a los ojos, Hadrian. —ordenó el arcángel. —No volverás a estar solo. No mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

Hadrian sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas ante la honestidad de su compañero y levantó la cabeza para juntar sus labios en un suave y casto beso.

—Lo sé. Es solo que me resulta un poco difícil creer que todo ha acabado al fin…

—Pues créelo, Hadrian. Todo ha acabado. Estamos vivos y estamos juntos. Y esta vez nada va a separarnos.

Hadrian se relajó en los brazos de su amante y cerró los ojos dejando que sus labios formaran una pequeña sonrisa y las palabras del ángel se llevaran con ellas sus dudas.

Su sonrisa se amplió al recordar la noche anterior.

"—Hadrian.

El joven conocido generalmente como Harry James Potter se dio la vuelta al instante y la piedra que sostenía resbaló de su mano.

—Gabriel.

El nombre dejó sus labios antes de que pudiera incluso pensarlo, haciendo al hombre sonreír.

—Solo tú podrías reconocerme después de cambiar de cuerpo.

Harry sonrió también, olvidando por un momento su misión.

— ¿Por qué has cambiado de aspecto?

—Mi anterior recipiente sufrió… ah, un… pequeño accidente.

— ¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí, yo estoy bien. —respondió el ángel sonriendo un poco más ante su evidente preocupación.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Si fuera otra persona pensaría que no te alegras de verme. —comentó el ángel.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Por supuesto que se alegraba de verlo. Si iba a morir, él era la única persona a quien quería a su lado.

—Siento no haber venido antes. —se disculpó.

—No te preocupes. —respondió el adolescente después de parpadear.

El arcángel pareció aliviado por un momento antes de cerrar a grandes zancadas la distancia que los separaba y atraerlo hacia su pecho, abrazándolo.

El nuevo cuerpo de Gabriel era delgado, bien definido y de rasgos algo más duros. Y más alto. Mucho más alto.

Eso normalmente habría irritado a Harry pues, aunque Gabriel siempre había sido un poco más alto que él, a su lado nunca había sido tan evidente lo realmente bajo que Harry era.

Esta vez, en cambio, Harry se dio cuenta de que la altura de Gabriel le hacía sentirse seguro.

—Ven conmigo. —susurró una voz en su oído.

Cuando las palabras se registraron en su cerebro, Harry se tensó y se obligó a apartarse.

— ¿Hadrian?

—No puedo. —respondió procurando que su voz no sonara rota y recordándose que tenía una misión que cumplir. —No puedo abandonarlos.

Por un momento Gabriel pareció confuso, pero sus ojos no tardaron en brillar con comprensión.

—No te estoy pidiendo que los abandones por mí, Hadrian. Ven conmigo, cuando todo haya acabado.

Harry lo miró con tristeza. ¿Debería decírselo? ¿En quién podía confiar si no en Gabriel?

—Cuando todo haya acabado… yo ya no estaré aquí, Gabriel.

La mirada del ángel se agudizó y Harry se agachó a recoger la piedra que tan descuidadamente había dejado caer, evitando todo lo posible alzar la mirada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué estás haciendo en el bosque, Hadrian?—preguntó Gabriel mirando alrededor con suspicacia por primera vez desde que había llegado.

—La batalla final ha comenzado. Hogwarts está sitiado. El Ejército de Hogwarts y la Orden del Fénix están aquí. Voldemort me ha ofrecido la oportunidad de rendirme a cambio de perdonar sus vidas.

— ¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡Sabes que no cumplirá su palabra!

—Lo sé, Gabriel, pero no tengo otra opción. Debo morir para que él muera.

—No lo permitiré. —dijo el arcángel sacudiendo la cabeza y sujetándolo por los brazos con fuerza.

—No puedes intervenir. —fue la simple respuesta del joven.

Harry miró a Gabriel cuando éste dejó caer los hombros.

—Tiene que haber otro modo. Ellos no merecen tu sacrificio. —susurró el ángel observando su rostro con desesperación.

—Puede que tengas razón. Puede que la Orden del Fénix, el Ministerio de Magia y todos aquellos que se niegan a ayudar en esta guerra, a luchar por su libertad, no lo merezcan. Pero, ¿y los niños, Gabriel? ¿Qué hay de ellos? ¿Qué hay de los niños inocentes que mueren cada día a manos de Voldemort y sus mortífagos? ¿Qué hay de las familias que mueren para protegerlos? ¿No merecen una oportunidad de vivir sin un miedo constante que les impida disfrutarlo? ¿Y qué hay de todos los que han muerto hasta ahora tratando de cambiar este mundo? ¿Acaso no lo merecen tampoco? ¿No merecen esas personas que sus muertes tuvieran algún sentido?

—Hadrian… —murmuró el ángel mirándolo con dolor. Gabriel cerró los ojos un instante y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, su rostro expresaba confianza. —Hace siglos que no he vuelto al Cielo y no conozco tu destino. Pero creo, sé, que aún no es tu hora. Puedo sentirlo, su poder, corriendo por tu sangre.

¿Voldemort? ¿Podía sentir su poder? ¿Podía ver la mancha que había dejado en su alma hacía diecisiete años? Harry no lo entendía y Gabriel no volvió a comentarlo.

—Solo quiero que me respondas a una cosa. —susurró abrazándolo de nuevo. — ¿Vendrías conmigo? Si siguieras con vida cuando todo hubiera acabado. ¿Serías capaz de dejar el mundo mágico y venir conmigo?

Harry cerró los ojos, sintiéndolos llenarse de lágrimas en contra de su voluntad. Decidiendo permitirse soñar un poco más, volvió a abrirlos y miró directamente a Gabriel.

—Si siguiera con vida te seguiría al mismo infierno, Gabriel. En el mismo instante en el que Voldemort estuviera muerto te buscaría y me marcharía contigo sin mirar atrás ni una vez.

— ¿Y pasarías el resto de tu vida conmigo? —susurró el hombre con una intensa mirada.

—Hasta el último de mis días. Podríamos buscar una pequeña casa donde ninguno de tus hermanos o nadie del mundo mágico pudiera encontrarnos, o podrías mostrarme ese mundo sobrenatural de América del que tanto me has hablado. Cualquier cosa mientras estemos juntos.

Gabriel cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa y juntó sus frentes.

—Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Un momento después, sus labios cayeron sobre los del mago y Harry sintió que se derretía por dentro.

El beso era lento y suave a la vez que intenso y tan… Gabriel. El joven sintió que se ahogaba por dentro al pensar que ese sería su primer y último beso.

Después de todas las conversaciones compartidas a medianoche, las caricias y abrazos en habitaciones vacías, después de todo ese tiempo entre palabras dulces esperando el momento adecuado, todo se reducía a esto.

Un único beso de despedida.

Una sola lágrima escapó de entre sus parpados y Gabriel la limpió con un dedo con el que luego recorrió la línea de su mandíbula.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra y poco después, con un dolor tan profundo que era casi físico, Harry volvió a obligarse a separarse el arcángel.

Mirando la piedra que aún sostenía y que había pensado usar para llamar a su familia una última vez, se dio cuenta de que no la necesitaba. Pronto volvería a ver a su familia.

La única persona a la que quería a su lado en ese momento era Gabriel, pero eso era algo que no podía pedirle a su ángel. Al parecer no sería necesario, porque Gabriel se negó a dejarlo solo.

Sin dedicarle un solo pensamiento más, deslizo el anillo con la Piedra de la Resurrección en un dedo de su mano izquierda y colocó la Capa Invisible sobre sus hombros.

Harry caminó por el bosque hasta el claro en el que Voldemort lo esperaba con la tranquilizadora e invisible presencia de su ángel rodeándolo.

Lo que ocurrió entonces fue tan deprisa que Harry solo recordaba retazos: Gabriel con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y rostro determinado mientras una familiar luz verde lo alcanzaba, la estación de King's Cross y reunirse allí con el Jinete de la Muerte, despertar en el claro aún rodeado por la presencia de Gabriel, fingir estar muerto, McGonagall gritando, el caos de la batalla, batirse en duelo con Voldemort, la Varita de Saúco, el cuerpo de su enemigo sin vida cayendo al suelo…

Y, después, Gabriel.

Su ángel apareció justo frente a él, sonriendo, y todos los presentes que habían estado a punto de empezar a gritar de alegría guardaron silencio sobrecogidos al sentir la presencia de aquel ser.

Harry sonrió, una verdadera y hermosa sonrisa que hasta entonces solo Gabriel había visto, y se dejó abrazar por su arcángel.

— ¿Sigue en pie tu respuesta de antes? —preguntó el arcángel apartándose lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos.

Sin ni siquiera mirar a la gente a su alrededor, Harry alzó los brazos y rodeó con ellos el cuello de Gabriel.

—Vámonos.

El mago no tuvo que repetirlo y de repente se encontraban en una habitación, creyendo haber oído a Hermione diciendo que era imposible aparecerse en Hogwarts justo antes de marcharse.

Por un momento, solo pudo sentir alivio. Harry Potter ya no existía. Hadrian había ido tomando su lugar desde que, al final de su primer año, Gabriel le había dado ese nombre.

Harry Potter había sido creado, moldeado a partir de pruebas bien calculadas y una dura infancia. Gabriel había dado una oportunidad al verdadero Harry, una oportunidad para ser su propia persona, y un nombre con el que finalmente dejar atrás el pasado de Harry.

Todos sus pensamientos sobre el mundo mágico o la habitación en que se encontraban quedaron olvidados en el mismo instante en que los labios de Gabriel volvieron a caer sobre los suyos por segunda vez en ese día.

Esta vez, en cambio, Harry fue consciente del calor de los labios de su compañero contra los suyos, de su olor a hojas secas de pino y caña de azúcar y de la suavidad de las manos en su rostro.

Este beso estaba lleno de pasión, de desesperación y de amor y Harry no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, besándose. No había nada que decir en ese momento, nada que hacer excepto aferrarse el uno al otro.

El ángel movió una de las manos de su rostro a su cintura y la otra a la parte baja de su espalda. Harry se dejó guiar hacia atrás hasta que sus rodillas chocaron con la cama.

Gabriel lo tumbó en la cama y se colocó sobre él con cuidado, juntando sus cuerpos y volviendo a besarlo con desesperación.

Esa noche nada importaba excepto perderse en el cuerpo del otro."

Todavía sonriendo ante el reciente recuerdo, Hadrian volvió a abrir los ojos para ver a su ángel mirándolo con cariño.

—Gracias. —susurró.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por quedarte conmigo, por volver, por… por la mejor noche de mi vida. —respondió sonrojándose un poco.

—Mmm… la mejor noche, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no la convertimos en la mejor mañana? Y quizás después podamos trabajar en convertirla en la mejor tarde. —murmuró Gabriel rodando hasta estar sobre él.

—Eso suena bien. —Hadrian rió y se dejó besar.

—Perfecto. —murmuró el ángel contra sus labios.

—Te quiero. —suspiró cuando se separaron.

—Yo también te quiero. —susurró el ángel cerrando los ojos y apoyando la frente en la suya.

Poco después, Gabriel lo sujetó y giró hasta estar una vez más sobre su espalda con Hadrian sobre él.

El chico escondió la cara en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello y respiró aquel dulce aroma a pino que le hacía sentir tan seguro, echando de menos el peso del arcángel sobre él.

—Tengo que llamar a la Muerte para que me explique exactamente qué significa ser su Maestro. —murmuró Hadrian.

—Más tarde.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Sabías que al morir habiendo sometido las Tres Reliquias de la Muerte me convertiría en su Señor?—preguntó Hadrian mordiéndose el labio.

—Lo sospechaba. —respondió Gabriel con cautela. Tras unos segundos de silencio en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el arcángel preguntó: — ¿Estás enfadado?

—No.

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo pasaron de esa forma, sin volver a hablar hasta que Hadrian rompió el silencio.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió?

— ¿Mmm?

—La última vez que nos vimos prometiste que nos veríamos esa noche, pero no te he visto en más de dos semanas. Y ayer dijiste que tu anterior recipiente sufrió un "accidente".

Gabriel suspiró y alzó una mano hasta la cabeza de Hadrian para ponerse a jugar con su pelo.

— ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te conté sobre el Apocalipsis? —Hadrian asintió. —Intenté detener a Lucifer. Mató a muchos dioses paganos e intenté detenerlo. Cree una ilusión de mí mismo para que lo entretuviera hablando y me acerqué por su espalda. Olvidé que él había sido quien me enseñó ese truco. Lucifer…

Notando algo extraño en su voz, Hadrian alzó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla en el pecho de su amante de forma que pudiera ver su rostro.

—Lucifer me apuñaló en el vientre con mi propio cuchillo.

Hadrian abrió mucho los ojos, sin saber qué decir. El dolor que la traición de su hermano había provocado en Gabriel era evidente en su rostro.

—No entiendo cómo Lucifer puede odiar tanto a los humanos que está dispuesto a traicionar a sus propios hermanos. A matar a su hermano pequeño. —continuó el ángel. —Él me enseñó a volar, ¿sabes? Él me enseñó todo lo que hacía falta para ser un buen arcángel.

—Lo siento. —susurró Hadrian sin saber qué más decir.

Gabriel lo miró y trató de sonreír, pero el gesto no llegó a sus ojos y decidió continuar.

—Por suerte yo no había estado intentando matarlo. Si hubiera usado mi Espada de Arcángel no estaría vivo ahora mismo. —Hadrian tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío ante esa idea. — La espada que usé era en realidad una invención mía. Era lo bastante parecida a mi espada para que Lucifer no notara la diferencia, pero estaba diseñada para expulsar la Gracia de un ángel de su recipiente y obligarla a permanecer inactiva durante un tiempo. Supongo que aún tengo que perfeccionarla, porque mi Gracia solo estuvo inactiva una semana. De todas formas, al expulsar mi Gracia el cuchillo destruyó mi anterior cuerpo y cuando desperté pasé el resto de la semana en busca de un recipiente adecuado. Sabía que te enfadarías conmigo si robaba la vida de algún creyente, así que déjame decirte que encontré éste cuerpo en un hospital sufriendo de muerte cerebral.

Hadrian no pudo evitar sonreír al saber cuánto importaba su opinión para Gabriel y se acercó a darle un casto beso en la nariz, haciendo que el ángel sonriera un poco.

— ¿Por qué elegiste este cuerpo?

—Al principio pensé en buscar uno más parecido a mi anterior recipiente, pero después me vino a la cabeza una imagen tuya en los brazos de un yo más alto, protegido, y decidí que ser alto tenía su atractivo.

—No necesitas ser alto para protegerme. —apuntó el menor con un falso puchero, secretamente contento de la seguridad que ese cuerpo le daba.

—Mmm… me ofrecería a cambiar de recipiente, pero me gusta demasiado verte así, tan pequeño y delicado a mi lado.

Hadrian rió y lo golpeó en el pecho en broma, ganándose un falso gruñido de dolor en respuesta.

—Pensé que te había ocurrido algo. —confesó poniéndose serio de pronto. —Que alguno de tus hermanos te había encontrado y obligado a volver al Cielo. O…

—O que te había abandonado. —terminó Gabriel en voz baja.

—Estaba tan preocupado… Nunca antes habías faltado cuando me habías prometido que vendrías. —suspiró bajando la mirada al pecho del ángel.

—Lo siento. —dijo el hombre con suavidad.

—Estaba fuera de tu control.

—No por eso, Hadrian. Por haberte hecho dudar. Por no haberte dejado claro que yo nunca te abandonaré. Nunca, Hadrian.

—Lo sé. Nunca debí haber dudado de ti. —dijo ante de hacer una pausa. —Me alegro de que no fuera tu verdadera espada. —susurró finalmente.

—Yo también, Hadri. Yo también. —acordó el ángel antes de sonreír con picardía. —No habría soportado morir sin antes hacer esto.

Gabriel volvió a rodar sobre él, sujetando sus brazos con una mano sobre su cabeza y devorando sus labios mientras la otra sujetaba su cintura contra el colchón. Hadrian gimió, toda anterior conversación olvidada, y dejó que las sensaciones lo inundaran hasta que lo único que quedaba en su mundo eran él y Gabriel.


End file.
